


For His Pleasure

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah enjoys making Sean blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene from a documentary on the Limited Edition ROTK 2-Disc DVD set.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/00022ykd/g13)

"It's like the world's largest condom," Elijah says as he's being wrapped in Shelob's 'web.' "Ribbed, for her pleasure." He watches Sean's face redden under the make-believe dirt.

Sean is older than Elijah, but somewhat shy talking about sex, and noticeably uncomfortable with Elijah's swearing and the off-color jokes he enjoys. It's one of the things Elijah loves most about Sean, but also the reason he can't resist trying to make him blush.

Elijah sees payback in Sean's green eyes and smiles in anticipation. Payment for his little joke will come tonight in bed, where Sean is anything but shy.


End file.
